The Dream and the Reality
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Nami: I really wish he was more mature. And what if your wish comes true?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey! Like Yasa-chan said to me: **_**and you have a writer's block?**_** But yeah, I have one XD But again Yasa-chan give me a subject, so I dedicate this story to her! Well, it'll be a confusing story, but in the next chapter you'll be less confused, I think… So! Let's go =D**

**xxx**

**The Dream and the Reality**

**Chapter 1**

Well, as they say, there isn't only one dimension. The same people in different dimensions become almost the opposite, but the soul remains the same. One person smart, for example, can in another dimension be a completely stupid person. But of course, every rule has its exception. The skills of this person will stay the same. The two dimensions are very close and strange things can happen.

* * *

During an average day in the Grand line, the small Mugiwara crew was anchored in a small island, where their log pose only took a few hours to adapt. Ussop and Sanji went together buying supplies for the ship, while Chopper went, buying some medicine and bandages and other pharmacy things. Zoro and Robin were in charge of taking care of the ship. Nami and Luffy walked around the city. She's looking for some paper and ink to draw her maps, and he's looking for meat, which is obvious. But in the same time, no one of them both knew why he had gone with the navigator and not with Sanji, after all he'd be closer to the food.

"It seems that this bookstore is the only place where they sell some paper. Come on and we can go back to the ship Luffy."

"But they have no meat!"

"Luffy" She started a little angry "Sanji will buy your meat, it's just between you and me, ok?"

"Oh ok…" He nodded a little upset.

As they entered the bookstore, Nami was dazzled. It was a small place but even so it was less attractive than the others establishments of the place. Its shelves of books and stationary objects reached the ceiling. In the middle of the little lobby was a small bookcase with small diary sale. One of them caught the attention of the navigator. It was a book with the outline of an orange on the cover fully in an orange color. And there was a name. "_Dreams and Reality_. _It's a little suggestive_" she thought picking up the little book, mounding it along to the other drawing things. She was to pay when she heard Luffy running toward her.

"Nami! I want to buy this, can I?" The boy was holding a little red diary with the name "_Reality_".

"You'll really use it?" She looked at him with a face of who doesn't believe what is asking.

"Yes! I swear! I really want to confide in someone and I want to do that daily!" He had glitters in his eyes.

She doesn't quite understand the situation, but ended up buying what he wanted. They took their shopping stuff and headed to the ship, so Robin and Zoro could walk around the city.

After a few hours on the ship Nami had drawn the map of the last island. As she was tired of sitting in the same chair for a long time, she decided to take a stroll around the deck. By placing her feet on the grass she noticed a small red figure sitting at the head of Sunny. Soon she identified Luffy who held the little diary; he seemed to read what was written in it. She was curious and decided to get closer to him to try to persuade the writer to let her read what he had been writing.

"Ne, Luffy, what are you reading there?"

The boy jumped with fright. Her eyes widened not expecting that reaction.

"Nami? Oh I.. nothing, I'm not reading anything!" He said hiding the little book.

"I'm still seeing the diary, Luffy." A drop propped out of her head.

"Diary... Yes, diary! You can't read!" He got off of the head of the ship and ran screaming. "I'll keep it where you can't find it!"

She raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be more mature? Seeing him run with the diary by the ship reminded her of her own. She decided to write what came to her head with the theme of the name of the little book. _Dream and Reality_… ok! _Reality_: He's so childish… _Dream_: I wish he could be a bit more mature. Bearing in mind what to write started:

"_Day 20,_

_My captain __is to childish that sometimes, I don't think he notices the people around him. Not noticed me! I really wish he was more mature… It also enhances the esteem of all the people on the ship, doesn't it? A captain who doesn't do everything that comes to mind would be more serious in relation to problems on the ship. And I think he would finally realize my feelings… Which would be much better than not knowing! Take Robin… She already knows… but it would be different!_"

She heaved a sigh of relief. It's not quite what she had in mind but she leave it like that. After the first page of the first diary is difficult to write and she didn't know why she bought this. She bitterly regrets later but she still didn't know it.

After everyone returned to the ship they had their usual dinner with Luffy stealing food for all, and those fighting for their food wasn't fatally penthouse. Everyone laughed as they always were and as always: The Mugiwara's crew.

In the next morning everyone was awake, except Luffy. The crew thought it was strange he was still asleep but soon they heard footsteps on the ship. Zoro began eating fast with Ussop. They wanted to eat the whole meal this time, but were still in the middle when the door opened. Luffy just yawned and kept walking up to sit in his seat.

"Sanji food please."

"Okay capitain." Sanji began arranging the plate when he realized what had happened. Luffy seemed… mature? He didn't yell and neither is stealing food from the others!

"Zoro, Ussop, why are you eating so fast? Have manners for God's sake…"

Now everyone had noticed that he wasn't the same idiot Luffy as ever. Nami, just as everyone, was looking with surprise to their captain. Noticing that she was looking at him, stared back and smiled, making her blush.

"Here, Luffy, your food. If you want more you already know, just ask…"

"Thank you, Sanji."

They all went back to eating, but the atmosphere was weird. Luffy wasn't the same. Everyone thought it would be just for today, something must have happened, but they were wrong, and they would figure it out soon after.

"Luffy, want to fish?" Ussop asked through a little vacillating at the changed Luffy.

"Yea, sure, since I have nothing to do…" He looked out of the corner of his eye to where the navigator was sunbathing.

"Luffy, why are you looking to Nami?" Ussop murmured around him.

"I'm just thinking that I really love that idiot… but she is strange today, like she's smarter…" He replied in a whisper.

Ussop's eyes windened. Luffy loves Nami…? How could he just know it now?

"You loves her? Since when?"

"How? Since when? I told this to you a long time ago! Since your island, I like her. did you forgot?"

"How can I forget something you never told me?"

Them they both realized. One wasn't who the other thought it was.

**xxx**

**That's it! I hope you like it! Reviews please! Cya \o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Really… I hate starting a story and**** don't finish it or don't make a new chapter… but my block was freaking me out. No more talking! Hope you like =]**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Luffy opened his eyes. He was feeling sick, as if he had gone through a spiral tunnel for a long time, while running nonstop. He sat up in bed and felt dizzy, sitting for a while for it to pass.

He heard his stomach growl as he walked to the kitchen and when he opened the door of the small room he shouted.

"SANJI! I WANT MEAT!"

Everyone at the table jumped with fright; nobody expected a scream so loud for a calm morning.

"No need to scream, Ruffy… Your plate is already on the table as always. Are you sick for you yelling so loud?"

Luffy stopped to think. Yes, he thought. But just for three seconds. All he was able to notice was that Sanji had called him "Ruffy" and not "Luffy".

"Yes, I think I am… I woke up sick…"

"Are you going to die?" Nami asked afraid.

"A classic thought of an idiot like you…" Zoro said.

"Don't talk to her like this, marimo…-chan."

"Remove the 'chan', you gay guy!"

"Oh, come on! Everyone knows you love me, too!"

"Get out! Want a fight, little woman?"

And then they began to fight as always. Luffy rose an eyebrow, thinking… again. This time it was about Zoro calling Sanji a gay. Now he had thought twice and he couldn't stand it. He was getting a headache.

"It seems like you have a headache, captain-san. Doctor-san, why you don't give him an examination?" Robin asked.

"Yes; I'll examine it. We'll go to the infirmary, Ruffy." Chopper said changing his form to get faster. Luffy just followed him, wondering why he was being called Ruffy.

* * *

"So you are telling me you're Luffy but in the same time you're not?" Ussop asked to his captain, undecided whether to believe it or not.

"Yes.. It's odd but it makes sense. You said that I normally, or him, am an idiot right?" Ussop nodded. "I'm more mature, not an idiot. In my crew just one person is an idiot."

"If it's not you, then who is it?" Ussop asked curiously.

Luffy just blushed. After a few minutes the eyes of his best friend widened.

"That can't be! She was the smartest of the crew next to Robin!"

"Wait! Robin was smart here as well?"

Both stopped when they noticed there was something in common with both crews. One single person remains the same, what could be the salvation for the current Luffy back to where he came from.

"This can help us to solve your problem. But let's keep it a secret for now, ok? We have to find out first why you got here. Did you feel something strange today?"

"Hm.. I felt sick when I woke up as if I had traveled through a tunnel in spiral for a long time, running non-stop… And when I stood up I instantly had a sudden dizziness… By the way, call me 'Ruffy'. It's weird you're calling me 'Luffy' all the time!"

"Why? It's practically the same thing in our language and everyone will wonder this if we call you 'Ruffy' out of nowhere. We'll investigate these symptoms. Maybe we have to talk to Robin sooner than we thought. But can you answer me one thing?"

"What?"

"If Nami is so stupid as you say, how did you end up loving her?"

Ruffy blushed entirely. He didn't know why… He simply found her attractive at first but then it crossed the line. When he realized he just wanted to protect that scatterbrain. Not that the rest of the crew were less important.

"I don't know. I just started loving her. That's all."

He could be another Luffy but he's still the same person without reason to do or like something.

"You're like him till the end."

"Are we? Why?"

"You never know the reason why you like or will do something specific. There must be some connection between you two, what can also help us take you back."

They were talking for hours and didn't realize it was time for dinner. Ruffy noticed that someone was behind him and took a fright when he saw who it was.

"Time for dinner. Didn't you hear Sanji call?" Nami said crouching next to the captain.

Ussop saw that Ruffy was looking totally in love with his navigator. Realizing that he wouldn't open his mouth to speak, Ussop decided to answer the question.

"No.. We are so excited talking here that we paid no attention."

"I understand. Luffy, are you okay?" Nami said putting her hand on the forehead of the captain. "You don't even smell the food… Is everything all right?"

Ruffy couldn't stand it. Ussop's eyes widened and blushed when he saw the scene. Nami didn't understand anything at all. Her captain had drawn her near to him and kissed her.

**Xxx**

**Well that's it! I apologize for the delay… ****I have an idiotic writer's block… I hope you liked it! Reviews please =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I think my writers block is gone! No more talking xD Here we have the new chapter, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belong to Oda-sama**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3**

It's almost time for dinner. Luffy was walking on the deck thinking again. He was getting a new headache for thinking so much in one day. He stopped when he heard a strange thing. It was like a muffled groan. He hid and looked, but soon gasped for what he saw. Sanji and Zoro were kissing! But what the hell was that?

"Stop, you ero-cook!"

"Why? You like it, don't you?"

"I'm not gay like you, bastard…."

"So why were you blushing when you felt me so close to your face?"

Zoro was entirely red. Luffy didn't understand a thing. What the hell was going on? First, Nami seemed to be stupid, Sanji and Zoro are gay, Chopper was a little mature (he didn't demonstrate his happiness when Luffy praised him), Ussop wasn't a liar and Robin was just the same! He doesn't want to see Zoro and Sanji kissing again. He turned to the other side and began to walk.

After a few minutes, he heard Sanji calling for dinner. When he entered the room, he felt a pain in his heart. Like something happened to someone. He thought about Nami. He didn't know why, but when he looked at her, she was alright. So what was it?

"Ruffy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think…" He said confused.

"Mm…" She said and sat down.

Everyone looked at her with curiosity. She seemed to be in pain too, and less stupid at this moment. She only was less stupid when she stole treasures, so why she was this way now?After everyone finished their meal, Luffy stood in the kitchen just to get one thing: his diary. He moved the refrigerator, grabbed the little book and opened it. When he read it, he got mad. Someone has found it and wrote a lot of things about Nami, and the writer had the same feelings he did. He just turned the pages and wrote about the strange day until now. Suddenly the door opened and through it he saw Nami, who closed the door. He closed the little book and looked at her.

"Ruffy, are you really ok?"

He didn't get it.

"I told you I'm ok, Nami. Why are you asking that again?"

"I just feel like you aren't yourself. And this book…"

"What about it? You bought this one for me and another for you."

"What? I didn't buy anything for you… And for me, I just bought paper and ink. I don't get where you're going with this."

"You didn't buy this for me? Are you crazy? Well, you said you felt like I'm not myself, but I feel the same way about you."

"Huh?"

"Like, you are stupid for God's sake! You were as smart as Robin!"

Nami seemed confused. She didn't get it. She was smart? Where did he get that?

"Ruffy, I really think you are sick."

"Stop calling me Ruffy! It's Luffy! Why is everyone calling me that way? And why are Zoro and Sanji gay?"

"Your name is Ruffy, not Luffy and the both of them always were gay. You're strange."

Luffy got up and got close to her.

"I'm not strange and my name is Luffy. Everyone here is strange, not me." He looked at her lips and then into her eyes. He noticed that she blushed.

"During dinner, you felt a pain in your heart?" She asked suddenly.

He blinked. How did she know that?

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I felt it too. You came to my mind. I don't know why but you seen alright, though I think you're sick."

He blinked again.

"You came to my mind, too. You seemed ok to me as well, but I think there was something wrong. Like the time we lost our memories."

"We lost our memories? When?" She looked surprised.

"It's been a long time now. Don't you remember?"

"We never lost our memories, Ruffy."

They stopped for a while. There were two idiots thinking. So they realized: She wasn't Nami and he wasn't Ruffy.

**xxx**

**Don't kill me for making you curious about Nami's reaction xD Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Here I am**** again =D well, not much to talk today, but I want to tell something about a story! Yasa-chan and I made a story together. It's called Days and it is on my profile. So if you want read it, it's there. I'm sure you'll like it =D No more talking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Xxx**

Chapter 4

"Where's Nami-swan?" Sanji asked while the crew was enjoying the usual dinner. Ruffy was stealing their food.

"She said she'd come later…" Ussop said, but it came as a mutter.

"Is she alright?" – Robin asked.

Ruffy stop eating. He looked at her and talked.

"She's alright. She's just…" Ruffy didn't finish the sentence. He stood up and walked towards the door and closed it slowly.

Everyone looked at him with suspicious eyes, excluded Ussop.

_-Flashback__**-**_

"_L-Luffy?" She asked when her face was entire__ly red and she was totally confused. She didn't get it._

_His eyes__ widened when he looked at her. Why did he do this? She was not the 'Nami' he loved! But her face was the same… she was smart… and she was obviously beautiful, like his navigator. He was getting more and more confused when he realized that she was embarrassed and desperate. So she loved him… Well, not him, but her captain, but she didn't know he was not him._

_'Ussop said their captain was an idiot, if I act like this maybe I can stay here….' He thought._

"_Well__, let's eat then!" Ruffy stood up and ran to the kitchen._

_Ussop looked at him and did__n't understand a thing, just like Nami._

"_Ussop."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'll eat lat__er… you can go first…" She said and stood up; her eyes weren't able to be seen._

_-x-_

"_Dear diary,_

_It's true that I asked__ Luffy to become more mature, but I didn't ask him… To kiss me… Shit, his kiss was good…But! I only want to know the truth! Why did he do this? Why do I care that much?_"

She looked at her dairy. _'It didn't seem good either.'_ she thought. But she didn't care after all. 'I'm hungry now…' but when she stood up and opened the door she saw a figure. That was Ruffy. She was scared. He seemed to be in anger, and he walked up to her. He ran his hand over her face, noticing she was blushed, he got closer and almost kissed her. Almost, because she ran. He was left behind in the room. He let out a little sigh and sat on her desk seeing her drawings.

"I'm not him after all…" He let out the sentence without knowing that was someone hearing it.

**Xxx**

**Well that's it! Hope you liked… Sorry for the short chapter… I think I used all my inspiration in the other story… I'm really sorry '-' Well, reviews please! =D Cya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, sorry. I'll have more delays to my stories… I have much work to do so if I'll die, Yasa-chan will tell to you. No more talking!**

**Disclaimer: Oda is the best and One Piece belongs to him. I just want him to be ok with this disaster in Japan!  
-x- Means the normal world (The one Ruffy is in)  
x-x Means different dimension (The one Luffy is in)**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 5**

-x-

Suddenly Ruffy felt a pain in his brain. Like someone was trying to introduce someone else into his mind. He almost denied it but he wasn't strong enough to this. '_I have to tell Nami that I love her._' The thought just came into his mind. He got up and ran through the door. He saw a green haired figure walking at the other side. But he didn't care, he had to find Nami.

x-x

Luffy and Nami was now trying to think. But it was hard. Luffy thought almost the whole day and she was an idiot just like him.

"I'm going sleep." He said. "Tomorrow we will see what we can do…"

"Hm." She agreed. "I think we have to talk with Robin then… So please, just don't yell in the morning, ok?"

"I'll try.." He said sadly.

-x-

Nami was in the kitchen wondering why she ran away. '_I love him so why did I run? And if he loves me too? Shit I can't decide what to do…_' She was eating slowly when she jumped with fright when the door slammed.

"Nami, I have to talk with you."

She froze. What will she do now?

"W-What?"

"I love you." He simply said.

Her eyes widened. After a few moments he did the same.

"What did I said?" He asked shocked.

"That you lo… love me." She said still frozen.

"Oh shit… sorry I meant… I think I love you but… Aw… I'm going to sleep… so good night…." He was confused and uncomfortable, and he just left the room letting behind an embarrassed Nami.

When the morning rose they had their usual breakfast. Ruffy was stealing their food. But he didn't look at Nami and the same happened with her. Zoro looked at them and still ate; not trying to defend his own food. Robin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He was strange since last night. He asked her a strange question, and she had no answer. '_How__ could I know about a person saying that he's not he? It's confusing even to me…_' she thought. Suddenly Nami got up.

"Thank you for the food Sanji-kun. I'll pick a few mikans."

"Okay Nami-swan~~ If you want, give it to me so I can make juice for you!" He said in his love state.

"Ok, I'll give them to you." She left the kitchen happily.

"I finished too." Ruffy said getting up and left the kitchen.

Zoro looked at him with a strange look.

"Why are you looking at him like this marimo?"

"Shut up. It's none of your business." He said and got up.

Now Robin looked at him with the same look Zoro had to Ruffy.

"You too Robin-swan? What with you guys?"

"Dunno." Chopper said.

Ussop was quiet. Robin noticed that.

"I dunno either. But I'll found it out." Robin said and left the room.

x-x

Luffy was awake and he wanted to yell but he remembered Nami asked him not to yell. He got mad. He knew he could not able to steal food this morning.

-x-

Robin was getting closer to Zoro when he talked with Ruffy. She just made an ear on a strategically location and started to hear.

"Luffy, I want to talk with you."

"What's up Zoro? Problems with your relationship?" After he said it he seemed to remember something and talked again. "Never mind… but what's up?"

Zoro looked with eyes half open not understanding a thing.

"I heard something strange yesterday…"

"What? Be clear."

"I heard you say that you aren't you… or something like this."

Now Robin gets the subject about his question. Ruffy froze and she noticed it.

"Where did you hear that? Why am I not I? It's confusing… I'll have a headache this way…"

"Hm. I just hear after I saw Nami run."

Nami. He said her name. Ruffy looked away and began to walk.

"I dunno what you're talking about Zoro. I'm going to try to steal some mikans of Nami."

Zoro looked at the ground and saw an ear disappear. Soon he found Robin. She nodded to him and he nodded to her. They know something was happening.

x-x

After breakfast Nami and Luffy asked Robin to stay so that they can talk about their thoughts.

"So Ruffy, you're saying that Nami wasn't Nami." He nodded. "And you Nami are saying that Ruffy wasn't him right?" She nodded too. "Well it's hard to believe even to me. But I think that Ruffy was strange until yesterday…"

"I'm not weird…" He pouted.

"Shut up." Nami said punching him.

"It hurts…" He said putting a hand on the bump on his head.

"So.." Robin coughed calling their attention. "I'll asks you a few questions, Ruffy, and to you, Nami. Then I'll know who is who, ok?"

"Ok…" Both nodded.

-x-

'_Why am I running away? I still didn't found a reason…_' Nami thought. She wasn't able to get more mikans. The basket was now full of them. She sat on the floor and looked at the sky thinking. '_I couldn't even look at him… Shit, I'm not like this!_'. Now she put her head on her knees.

Ruffy saw her and got worried. '_Was she crying?_' is the first thing he could think and the worse. He hated it if he saw her crying and he was not doing a thing, he didn't know her story in this world, but in his world she cried before asking him to help her save her village from Arlong. But he seemed to remember that Ussop said something like this happen here too. He decided to get closer, and he sat down on her side. He got his hat and put it on her head.

"Here. Don't stay like this…" He said blushing a little.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Thank you…" She seemed to say something else but she stopped.

"Say it." He calls upon.

She looked away and after a time she talk again.

"What you said yesterday was true?" She didn't look at him.

He swallowed. Why did he? He didn't know. If he said he loved her, if he go back to his world, would her captain will fell the same? He stopped to face her and turned his head to the sky.

"Well… I really don't know. What I said yesterday just invaded my mind, I can't control this. But I really wanted to kiss you, the two times." He realized that she was facing him.

"You remember the diary I bought for you?" He looked at her. He thought… He didn't know he had a dairy but if she asked, he maybe had one so he nodded. "I wrote that I want you more mature in mine…. So you just turned more mature and yesterday I wrote that I wanted to know why you did that. And then you came to me and told '_I love you_'. It's weird, isn't it?"

His eyes widened. She didn't get what was going on. He simply got up and ran. Yes, he ran but not to her. He went to the kitchen and moved the refrigerator and there is it. His diary. '_What the hell?_' He didn't understand. When he opened it he could see two days. Day 21 and 22. '_On 21 I was in my world… on 22 I wasn't so who write this?_' He decided to read it. His eyes widened again. The whole page was telling about _his_ crew in _his own _world! '_The diaries have something to do with this?_' He just jumped with fright when the door opened. He looked who was standing there and realized that was Nami.

"Why'd you run away?" She asked putting the basket on the table.

"I dunno." He said hiding the little book. She seemed not to noticed it.

"Hm." She looked at him. "So, you love me or not?" He blushed.

"I…" He wasn't able to answer.

The door opened and Ussop came with Zoro.

"I don't know, Zoro! Why are you bulling me?"

"I know you know something!"

Both of them stopped talking when they saw the two in the room.

"Nami, I'll call the ero-cook if you want your juice…"

"No thanks, maybe later. I don't want it now." She said leaving the place. Ruffy just followed her with his eyes.

The room was now in silence.

**Xxx**

**A big chapter! Just to apologize for the delay… I want reviews! Hope you liked this =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay...If you read my profile you know why I didn't update for a long time... Well, if you didn't read, I will tell you xD I have a lot of tests on my college... so I have to study hard... I'm sorry for the little chapter but I'll put a long one next time! Soon, I'll update the Weather, Days, and Wanted =D Now! No more talking...**

**I hope the chapter isn't confusing at all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

**xxx**

**Chapter 6**

"What do you want to do when we first see an island?" Robin asked.

"AN ISLAND? WHERE? I WANT TO SEE IT!"

"What do you love more?"

"No comment…."

"Why not?"

"Because… I am… doubting."

"Hm. What book you like the most?"

"I don't like books…" He pouted.

"So I got the answers. Nami already did them and I got a result…"

"So who is who?" The both of them asked.

"Well… I'm sorry but the truth is…."

"Nami, we need you here!" Zoro yelled at the deck.

"Hm… Wait a minute. Robin, I will be back in one minute."

She said and left the room. When Robin looked at Luffy he looked with a hopeful look. She sighed.

"Ok, I will tell to you, but don't tell Nami what I said, ok?"

"OK!"

"You're not, Ruffy…So who are you?"

* * *

"Luffy, what are you two doing here?"

Ruffy looked at Zoro without a definite expression. After a few seconds he looked at Ussop.

"We are talking… Why?"

"You said that you were trying to steal some mikans from Nami and you're here talking with her?"

Ruffy looked pale. He doesn't know what he has to say… He looked at Ussop wanting him to say something but he just looked away with a pout.

"So…. What if I like Nami… Is that a big deal?"

Ussop gasped. Zoro eyes widened.

"You w-what?" Zoro asked.

"I… think I like her."

"I'll see what they want on the deck…." Ussop said and started walking but Zoro caught him.

"You stay. I knew it! You know something! Tell me what it is!"

"I don't know anything! Let me go!"

"Ussop…. I think we have to tell Zoro…"

"What are you crazy? It's Zoro…" Ussop gasped. He confirmed that he knew something. '_Shit!_' he thought.

"So you admit that you know something right? Robin you can come in."

Ruffy looked with wide eyes at the door. Robin entered and locked the door.

"So, what do you want to tell us, Luffy and Ussop?"

They looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Well… I am not your captain…"

"He's… from another world…"

"I don't know why I'm here but…"

"He just appeared here two days ago letting out a couple of…"

"… idiot guys." Ruffy resumed.

Robin and Zoro looked at them and after that, at each other. Zoro seemed not understanding a thing and Robin seemed that she was trying to absorb what she heard.

* * *

"What are you saying? I'm Luffy!"

"Luffy… That's it!"

"What now, Robin?"

"You're Luffy, not Ruffy!"

He looked confused. He didn't get it.

"You are Ruffy but at the same time you aren't. You're him but more immature, like he was when he was a child. You maybe are from another dimension or something like this… I read a book about it one time."

"I didn't get it well… I only get that I'm not me…"

"That's it. But I don't know how you come here… but if you're here, who is with your crew? If it is Ruffy… so maybe he does something to your Nami…"

"WHAT? WHAT CAN HE DO WITH HER?" He got mad, really mad.

Robin looked at him and remembered one of his answers:

"_What do you love more?"_

"_No comment__…."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because… I am… __doubting."_

'_So that's why he was in doubt…_'.

"Calm down. He just loves our Nami, but if she's different in your world, maybe he does something… but he's mature, don't worry." '_At least, I think he doesn't need to worry…_'

**xxx**

**That's it! Hope you liked it =D Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay but! This really is a confusing chapter... I'm sorry. Yasa-chan told me what to do to make it less confusing. Well, I think the next one will be the final chap! So hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

**xxx**

**Chapter 7**

_**With Luffy**_

Luffy sat now on Merry's head. He was thinking about his crew, about his Nami. '_I'm not with my crew so that explain a lot… Zoro and Sanji being a couple and Nami is an idiot girl…_' He looked at the sky. It was still in the middle of the day. He got the diary that he got early after his conversation with Robin. He just got one of the pages in blank and wrote.

'_I want to go back to my Nami._'

He read and reread what he wrote and then he closed the little book. He looked at the sky and thought what she would do now. After a while he slept.

**_With Ruffy_**

Nami was again in the middle of the mikans trees. She was thinking. '_Why is Luffy like this those days? I don't know why but I dislike it… I liked it the most when he was immature… now he's strange. It doesn't fit on him. I like it when he grins, when he smiles, when he giggles, when he call me – even when it's just to irritate me - . Now he doesn't do this. He just looks at me and tries to kiss me… not that I don't want it. I always wanted it. But is strange…_'

"Oi! What's up? Open the door idiots! I have to do the lunch!" She heard Sanji yell at the kitchen door. She sat down and looked at the situation. He continued to yell for a few minutes. After a while the door opened and Ruffy stepped for the deck and sat down on the Merry's head. After a few minutes Robin got out, and then Zoro and Ussop. Nami cocked an eyebrow. '_What the hell? When I left, only Zoro and Ussop entered the kitchen…_' She turned to the trees and lay down again. After a while she fell in a sweet dream.

**_With Luffy_**

"Ruffy, wake up. It's lunch time already." Nami called her captain.

Luffy opened his eyes and looked at her. In this moment he didn't remember that she isn't his Nami.

"Nami…" He murmured.

She blushed a little. "What?"

In this little moment she seemed to be his Nami. That made him got up and lay her down on the deck. He was now upon her and she was already red as a tomato. "Nami…" He started to get closer. She started to close her eyes.

**_With Ruffy_**

Nami woke up with Ruffy calling her. She opened her eyes a bit and the sun blocked her vision. Ruffy wasn't able to be seen clearing. He looked at her and gulped. He really loved his Nami but this Nami is as beautiful as his. As well as the first time he kissed her he felt that he couldn't stand it. He was up her and was getting closer. She put her hands on his chest but not stopping him but on a cute way. She wanted it with the same intensity that he wanted. He began to lightly caress her arm. She let out a little smile with her eyes closed. '_He's cute_' she thought. '_She's beautiful_' he thought. He let out a little smile and then their lips met.

…

When Ruffy opened his eyes he saw her. She was entirely red. He let out a little smile. She looked to the side.

"Ruffy, why you did that? Now I can't even look at you…"

His eyes widened. '_She called me Ruffy?_'

She still looked at the other side.

"Nami." She looked at him. "Zoro and Sanji are gay?" He looked serious.

"For God! I told you that they are a couple! My Oda, how can you forget it? And worse how can you ask me something like that now?" She was mad, really mad. She got up and started to walk but soon her arm was grabbed. She turned to face Ruffy and then their lips meet again.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to be sure of something… And I… love you Nami…" He was shy and entirely red. Her eyes widened. She started to get confused and desperate.

"I…I…" She didn't know what to say. Yes, she loved him too but she was a stupid person… How can someone like him love her? Hewas so smart and mature… she was pathetic. "I love you too, but I can't… I'm so stupid that it's like a crime being with you… I…"

"Stop it. I don't want to know if you're stupid or something. I just want to know if you love me, if you want to be with me. I don't love someone just for their intelligence. I love you for your sweet heart. You care about everyone that's why I love you… so answer me. You want to stay along with me?"

Her eyes are now full of tears but they didn't fall of her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I want to be with you. I always wanted it."

His smile grew. Then they kissed again.

**_With Luffy_**

Luffy opened his eyes when their lips broke the contact. He looked at her, after he noticed that he was in another place. Trees. Mikan trees. So he realized that the other him kissed, or almost, his Nami. He felt an anger going on his heart but it stopped when he felt her hand on his face. He looked at her and then he noticed that her face was worried.

"Luffy… Why are you making this face? You didn't want to kiss me?"

He looked at her and his eyes widened a bit. Her eyes are full of tears.

"Don't cry, Nami… I don't know what to do when you cry… but I wanted to kiss you. But tell me… We kissed another time?" The doubt was getting all of him. He was jealous.

"You stole a kiss of mine…. Two days ago you don't remember?"

His face now shows all the anger he felt. The other him did to her what he never made. He wanted to do it a long time but he didn't show it. She started to get worried; his face was horrible, scary. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed it.

"It's not me! I don't know why but I went to a place with a different crew, and their captain came here! HOW YOU COULD KISS HIM?" He yelled with anger.

Luffy pressed her shoulders most strongly. Nami felt like her shoulders would broke.

"LUFFY, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Her eyes let out a lot of tears. She didn't understand a thing. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing Luffy and threw him on the floor.

"What are you doing, Luffy? Are you crazy?" Zoro yelled to him. He heard what he said before so he knew that this captain is their captain. But now he already knew why Nami and Ruffy was strange that day.

Luffy didn't show his eyes they are covered by the shadow of his hat. But he was looking at his hands with his eyes widened. '_What I'm doing?_'

**xxx**

**Well this is it! Hope you all liked it! Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yey**__**, a chapter! Congratulations! Well… I'm really sorry, again. This is the last week of tests \o\ so I'll update some stories, but it maybe have a little delay… but here is a little – very little I have to say – chapter! Hope you all like it! So here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any character of Oda-sama**_

_**xxx**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**With Luffy**_

Luffy was surprised. He didn't know why he did that. '_Why am I hurting Nami? This isn't me! And I made her cry! My Oda, what is going on?_'

"Nami are you okay?" Zoro asked.

She was holding her shoulders strongly. She was appalled.

"I-I'm ok… Thank you, Zoro…" They heard a sound and then they noticed that Luffy was gone. "What happened to him?" She was confused.

"Hmm, we have to talk to you… We just know it now, too. Come." Zoro helped her to get up. "You want to ask Chopper to take a look at your shoulder?"

She looked at him and then to the floor. "No… Thank you."

Zoro looked at her. He got a step closer but when he realized that she was looking at him, he grabbed her arm softly. "Let's go."

* * *

**With Ruffy**

"So, you're saying that we spend the last two days with a different captain?" Asked Sanji suspicious.

"Yeah." Said Ruffy and Robin at the same time.

"I can't believe that… But it was true that you were strange." Zoro and Sanji talked at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed a little.

"I believe it." Nami said firmly. "That other captain… he was an idiot."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL THE OTHERS THEY ARE IDIOTS?" Yelled Zoro and Sanji at the same time.

Ruffy sweat dropped. Robin let out a little smile, Chopper giggled, and Sanji and Zoro started to fight.

This crew went back to their own way. But the other hadn't.

**xxx**

_**So**__**, that's it! Sorry for the little chapter… But here is a little question, just to get it more interesting: What wanted Zoro to do to Nami when he got a step closer? Answer me in the reviews if you want! =D **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter… It was really short. This will be too, but is the last one. I hope you all like it. I'll finish Wanted before starting a new story – I'll just do "The love challenge" with Yasa-chan. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 9**

"So that matured Luffy isn't our Luffy?"

"Yes. We just figured it out early today. So yesterday you both were strange 'cause of the kiss. I want to know how it happened." Robin talked normally.

"Why are you talking so normal? I'm freaking out here!" Nami yelled.

"Oi Nami-san, don't be that mad… You didn't know that he wasn't our Luffy, no one knew. Well, Ussop knew."

"Oi!" Ussop face palmed angry.

"That's the point." She said angry and let out the kitchen.

'_That's the point! That's the point! I could not figure that he wasn't our Luffy… MY Luffy… Oda, what should I do now?_' Suddenly she heard a sound like tearing paper. She found that the sounds were coming for the Merry's head. Soon, she figured Luffy and decided to get closer.

"Luffy?" Nami asked insecure.

The sound stopped.

"What?" He didn't turn to face her. He knew that it was Nami; His Nami. But he wanted to rip that entire book; His book. He only kept one page. The first one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't figure that out… He wasn't you. I'm really stupid…" Her eyes were being taken by tears, these tears that watered her eyes, and slowly made their way down her cheeks.

He turned his face a little just to make sure that she was crying. He got down of the Merry's head, grabbed his hat and put it on her head.

"Stop crying, Nami. I'm the only one here who has to apologize. I hurt you… I lost my mind and I know why, but I don't want to say it… How are your shoulders?" He hugged her.

She closed her eyes. The tears still falling down, but slowly. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held it stronger.

"Huh… I'm ok now… But I really feel that I had to know that he wasn't you after all I…" She stopped.

"What?" He pulled back a bit to look at her face.

"After all I love you so, if you aren't you I should have noticed. I feel so bad… I want to kill myself!" The tears started to fall down again.

"Stop crying Nami. He's me, but at the same time he isn't. That's why you didn't notice it. And about what you feel… read it." He gives to her the first page of his diary. She got it slowly and she read it. And then she read again and again. She let out a smile and then she hugged him.

_He smiled too._

Then he grabbed her chin and pulled their lips together.

'_I think he's more mature after all._'

**Xxx**

**That's it! Hope you all liked ****it ^^**

**What about the first page of Luffy's diary? What's written on it? You'll read it bellow =p I'm not that bad. Reviews please!**

**Xxx**

"_Ok! __So I have to write something on you right? So Nami told me to write on you what I feel._

_ Nami… Nami… Nami…_

… _I love you… I love you…"_


End file.
